HASHTAG Konoha
by karolzeenha
Summary: Hoje em dia existem muitas redes sociais por ai, facebook, twitter, tumblr e temos o querido instagram. Imagine se fosse possivel os personagens de Naruto utiliza - lo. Comédia forte, leiam, vocês vão curtir #hilário


#Konoha

Modelo

**Nick do instagram do personagem:** _blablabla (fanfiction nao aceita o arroba, então fica em italico no lugar onde deveria ter um)_

**Foto:** Como não é possível postar fotos no meio do texto, iremos descrever uma possível 'foto', na maioria das vezes, uma cena do mangá/anime

**Curtidas:** blablabla, blablabla, blablabla

**Descrição:** talvez uma frase e MUITAS hashtags

**Comentários:** _blablabla_

* * *

Hoje em dia existem muitas redes sociais por ai, facebook, twitter, tumblr e temos o querido instagram. Imagine se fosse possivel os personagens de Naruto utiliza - lo.

Pois bem, criando esse cenário em sua cabeça, vamos descrever uma cena, em que supostamente foi postada no instagram de alguns dos nossos queridos ninjas, com suas respectivas hashtags:

_** narutohokage**_

Foto: Sasuke volta para a vila, e diz que quer ser Hokage.

Descrição da foto: Time 7 de volta! #sasuke #volta #amigotalvez #hogakesoueu #mancada #guerra #time7 #juntos #finalmente #esperança #instaninja #waroftheday #followme #ttebayo #revolta _sasuke_avenger pinksakura_

Curtidas: sasuke_avenger, pinksakura, kakashihatake

Comentários: _sai__ #excluido

_pinksakura_ Shannaro!

_sasuke_avenger_ a vila é minha #legado #itachi #hokagesim #mereço #ajudando #voltei

_** sasuke_avenger**_

Foto: Sasuke desacordando a Sakura e a deixando no banco.

Descrição: #partiu #orochimaru #treino #força #matar #irmão itachiuchiha #vingança #massacre #sozinho #novavida #mudança #desapego #nukenin _pinksakura_ #banco #abandono

Curtidas: itachiuchiha, orochi, kabuto, sai_, inogostosa, karin

Comentários:_ itachiuchih_a fraco porque lhe falta ódio #desprezo #foolish #little #brother

_pinksakura_ #chatiada #mancada #frio

_** pinksakura**_

Foto: Sakura cortando o cabelo no exame chuunin

Descrição: #newhair #superação #partiu #medica #tsunade #esforço #radicalizando #mudança #aproveitei #sasuke #protegida #desavenças #intrigas #examechuunin _sasuke_avenger inogostosa_

Curtidas: sai_ , narutohokage, kin , inogostosa, fogodajuventude

Comentários: _sasuke_avenger_ #desnecessário

_inogostos_a o meu ficou melhor #cabelo #lindo #corte #perfeito

_narutohokage_ porque cortou? ): #acordei #bonita #porque #perdido

_** kakashihatake**_

Foto: Naruto preso no tronco, Sasuke e Sakura do lado dele.

Descrição: Teste dos novos alunos! #alunos #treino #disciplina #teste #fail #sono #ichaicha #guisos #trabalho #calor #primeirodia #presos _narutohokage_ #fome #escandalo _sasuke_avenger_ #vergonha #chatiado _pinksakura_ #genjutsu #facil

Curtidas: tsunadesake, sarutobi, gai_s2_lee, kurenai, asuma, anko

Comentários:_ narutohokag_e sem almoço não! #mancada #fome #ramen

_sasuke_avenger_ #desacreditado

_pinksakura_ nunca mais genjutsu! #maldade #sasuke #chorei

_** sai_ **_

Foto: Naruto falando : Time 7 está de volta!

Descrição: #chatiado #excluido #abandonado #nofeelings _pinksakura_ #feiosa _narutohokage_ #mancada _sasuke_avenger_ #saidaqui _orochi_ #volta #naoacredito

Curtidas: inogostosa, karin, orochi, sasuke_avenger

Comentários: _narutohokage_ vish #desculpa #semquerer

_pinksakura_ velho, na boa... #gay

_sasuke_avenger_ voltei #dó #adeus #substituto

_orochi_ nem posso mais :/ #voltarei #demora #sasuke #paixão

_** itachiuchiha **_

Foto: Itachi ressuscitado pelo Edo Tensei, e o Sasuke atrás dele.

Descrição: #voltei #praque _kabuto orochi_ #jutsu #galera #mortos #liberdade #cego #cadeolhos #guerra #irmão _sasuke_avenger_ #seguindo #irritando #naosetoca #ficadica #semconversa #correndo #saidaqui _narutohokage_ #força #vamoai #volteimasjavou #cuidado #morrendodenovo #finalmente

Curtidas: narutohokage, pinksakura, sasuke_avenger, inogostosa, kakashijatake, orochi, tsunadesake

Comentários: _kabuto_ volta aqui! #como _orochi_

_sasuke_avenger_ ow, vamo conversa #desculpa #arrependimento #explicaçoes #naoentedi #irmão4ever #ficamais #injustiça

_narutohokage_ vai em paz cara! #deixacomigo #hokage #amoavila #luta #teadoro #comopessoa

_pinksakura_ o que falar desse cara que eu nem conheço direito, mas já considero pacas #paz #falta #cunhado

_inogostosa_ awn! #desperdicio

_tsunadesake_ eu ja sabia #heroi #bom

_** hidan_jashin**_

Foto: Shikamaru quase no final da luta contra o Hidan e ganhando.

Descrição: #vadio #filhodaputa #porque #pqp #cu #bosta #fudeo #caralho #jashin #morri _shika_

Curtidas: shika, narutohokage, assuma, kurenai, inogostosa, chouji_churrasco, pinksakura, kakashihatake, tsunadesake

Comentários: _shik_a venci #sombras #esperto #estrategia #legal #vitoria

_kakuzo_ #complicado

_** haku**_

Foto: Haku colhendo flores conversando com o Naruto

Descrição: #colher #flores #campo #kimono #cabelosolto #diafeliz #duvida #menino #menina _narutohokage_ #simpatico #alegria #conversa #ajuda

Curtidas: narutohokage, pinksakura, zabuza

Comentários: _narutohokage_ haku, é nóis cara #parceria

_saskue_avenger_ nem sabia /\ #erahomem #engano #gay

_pinksakura_ cabelo bonito! #chocada #legal

* * *

O que a madrugada não faz rs Comentários são sempre bem vindos ^^

A maior parte desta fic foi criada pela ~ LeticiaLFM ( . ?rid=61741246#last ) 33


End file.
